Team Morningstar Reacts To
by Navek
Summary: Non-canon! When a strange lacrima crashes into Natsu's house, our five favorite wizards are given a chance to see the wonders of the multiverse. And that includes all the weird-ass stuff! Now accepting reaction suggestions!


**Author's Note 1: I know you guys are getting impatient with the excuses and delays of Fairy Tail: A New Day, but as many of you probably know, real life can be a real bitch. But on the plus side, I am now subscribed to the web service Grammarly, so now my stories will be much more professional. Second, the next chapter of FT: AND is going to be a massive chapter to end the Inner Circle Arc.**

 **And before you ask, this was indeed inspired by ElfCollaborator's Reactsverse. So no calling me a copycat. Also, don't consider anything that happens in this story to be canon with FT: AND or the Reactsverse.**

 _Chapter 1: The Thing that fell from the Sky and Magic Muscle_

As the sun started to rise over Mt. Hakobe, the vast majority of Magnolia's populace were still in the midst of sleeping. This statement was also the case for Natsu and Happy, the two snoring away in their house. The dragon-slayer was dreaming about kicking Laxus' ass while the blue cat dreamed about being a giant that shot lasers out of his eyes.

But suddenly, something smashed through their roof, immediately waking the two up.

"We're under attack!" Happy yelled as he landed face first out of his hammock. Natsu on the other hand quickly got up and looked at the area where the roof was destroyed. And what he saw made him raise an eyebrow.

An object stood underneath the new hole in the roof. It was a black sphere that was twice as big as Happy. It seemed to be undamaged from the fall and had a line running along the center. The salmon-haired man cautiously tapped the sphere and was caught off guard as it opened. Inside of the sphere was an emerald lacrima that was twice as big as a regular lacrima with a note attached to it. Natsu grabbed the letter and read it over. And after reading the letter, his eyes widened in shock.

 _ **And then…**_

"And that's all that happened?" Zeke asked as he looked up at the hole in Natsu's house.

"Pretty much." The dragon-slayer stated as Lucy looked over the strange lacrima and Alyssa looked over the sphere that it came in. After reading the letter, Natsu had brought the rest of his team due to the contents of the note.

Speaking of which, the letter read as followed;

 _ **Dear Team Morningstar,**_

 _ **Do not be alarmed. This in no means an attack against you or Fairy Tail. Trust me; I'm not a mustache-twirling bastard like Jose. Who am I, you may ask?**_

 _ **Just consider me a friend in a higher place.**_

 _ **Anywho, you guys are probably wondering what that weird lacrima inside the delivery sphere is. Well, it's called the MVL. Short for Multiversal Viewing Lacrima. It has the power to show the viewer anything from any reality.**_

 _ **At first, it might take a while for you to understand how it works (I didn't have room to put in an instruction book). But once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to see anything you want from anywhere in the multiverse.**_

 _ **So have fun and enjoy!**_

 _ **Sincerely, Navek**_

 _ **P.S. I'm sorry about your roof Natsu. This was the only way I could deliver the MVL to you.**_

"What the hell is the Multiverse anyway?" Natsu asked.

"It's actually pretty simple. You see…" Zeke started, only be interrupted as an image strung up from the MVL.

"Lucy, what did you do?!" Happy asked in shock.

"I don't know!" The Celestial Wizard yelled out as the light dimmed down and showed what we know as a comic page. Said page showed Lucy, Erza and some petite girl they didn't recognize standing in a crudely drawn version of the blonde's apartment.

 **Erza:** Alright, girls! Winning the upcoming tournament won't be an easy task.

"When did you enter a tournament with Erza and...whoever that is?" Alyssa asked her friend.

"I never did." Lucy replied.

"As I was trying to explain," Zeke stated. "The Multiverse is a theory that for every choice we make, there's a parallel universe where different choices have took place. Sometimes the changes can be so insignificant that the two universes seem almost identical. Other times, the differences are so radical that you can't recognize them. And according to the letter, this lacrima has the power to show us any parallel universe."

"Woah, that sounds awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with glee.

"I call dibs on the next one!" Alyssa stated as Lucy continued to read the images she was already being shown.

 **Lucy:** So what are we gonna do?

 **Erza:** Don't worry I got this!

"I'm pretty sure there was supposed to be a comma in there." Lucy commented as the parallel Erza brought a clear jar with green balls inside it while her doppelganger and the small girl looked in amazement.

 **Erza:** Magic Muscle Candies!

"How's eating candy supposed to help you guys win a tournament?" Happy asked.

 **Erza:** These candies called MM candies, according to Poluchka, should give us the edge in the tournament. She said just to take 'one and should be enough.'

"Okay, even I know that sentence was wrong." Natsu commented.

"And who the hell is Poluchka?" Alyssa asked.

"I think she meant Porlyusica." Zeke said as the parallel Erza gobbled up one of the MM candies. As soon as she did that, her eyes snapped open and her body started to shake.

 **Lucy:** Erza!

She then proceeded to vomit.

"Ewwww!" Lucy and Happy said while Natsu and Alyssa laughed.

"Ya, any medication from Porlyusica tends to have that kind of reaction." Zeke said with a sweatdrop.

"You're kidding, right?" Lucy asked.

"One time she gave a 'cure'," Natsu said with the biggest air quotes. "For my motion sickness. That stuff only made it worse!"

 **Erza:** Nnng! My body feels hot!

And as soon as she said this, the parallel Erza's body started to go through a metamorphosis as her arms and shoulders began to bulk up while in unknown girl looked on with a small blush while the alternate Lucy looked on in shock.

 **Unknown Girl:** Wow!

"HOLY SHIT!" Team Morningstar yelled out. The parallel Erza's body continued to bulk up, sweat rolling down her body under the strain of the changing muscles. And with a final yell, holes were ripped on her top as her breasts also grew larger. And at the end of her transformation, the redhead now had a physique that matched Alyssa's.

 **Lucy:** Waa! This is not good at all.

 **Erza:** Phew! This is not what I expect, but my body feel incredible.

"I'm starting to think that English isn't their first language." Zeke commented after getting over his shock at the parallel Erza's transformation.

 **Unknown Girl:** Oh! I wanna try it! I wanna try it!

The excited petite girl also ate an MM candy. And while she didn't vomit, her thoughts revealed what her real reaction was.

 **Unknown Girl:** Ugh! It does taste horrible!

And like the parallel Erza, the girl's body also started to expand with muscle, though not to the extremes that the redhead went through.

 **Erza:** Look at her grow!

With her transformation over, the small yet muscular girl flexed her new bicep with a smile.

 **Unknown Girl:** Whoa! I can feel power running through my whole body! Come on Lucy. You're the only one left!

"Whaaa!" Both Lucy's screamed. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"You're overreacting." Natsu stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to see myself bulk up like Elfman!" She exclaimed. However, she then remembered that Alyssa was still in the room. "No offense, Alyssa."

"None taken." The orange-haired amazon stated as the comic continued. The alternate Lucy took one of the candies off-panel and just like Erza; her body started to bulk up. And much to the regular Lucy's dismay, the alternate Lucy's breasts grew by at least two cup sizes.

'I have a hard enough time buying bras with my size. Any bigger and I'd have to go commando.' The blonde thought to herself as her alternate self finished growing.

 **Erza:** Wow Lucy! You do look good with all these muscle.

 **Lucy:** Ugh! I don't know how this feels, but its unusually good.

The five wizards all looked at each other and thought up of the same thing.

"That sentence completely contradicts itself!" Zeke yelled out.

"Parallel Lucy's even dumber than Regular Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, cat?!" The aforementioned celestial wizard growled.

"Grammar failing aside, Parallel Erza's right about you looking good with some muscle on ya." Alyssa stated. And mentally, Lucy did admit that her muscular doppelganger was nowhere near as freakish as she thought she would look.

"I guess." She replied.

"So does that mean you wanna be workout buddies?" Alyssa asked her blonde friend with stars in her eyes, who just sweat-dropped in response.

"Sorry, but I like my body the way it is." Lucy said, making Alyssa pout.

"No one ever wants to workout with me." She whispered in disappointment.

"On the plus side, alternate you's not gonna have back problems." Zeke stated, thinking back to the Changeling incident and how his female form's large breasts did a number on his back.

 **Unknown Girl:** What will happen if we eat more pills?

 **Erza:** That's not necessary. This is more than enough to defeat any wizard in the land!

"Bullshit!" Natsu said in disbelief. "I was beating up guys six times your size when I was fourteen!"

"Pretty sure Master Makarov would still be able to beat them up, even if Parallel Erza is as big as Alyssa now." Happy stated.

"She wishes." Alyssa said as the Unknown Girl took another candy while Parallel Erza was talking.

 **Erza:** Wendy! Are you fine? Why have you not listened to me!

"Pretty sure there was supposed to be a question mark at the end of that last sentence." Lucy stated as the smaller girl bulked up again (although all that seemed to happen was that her arms grew bigger).

'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Natsu thought to himself.

 **Erza:** Now, we are all powered up. Let's go and kick some wizards' ass and their guilds too!

"Are they even trying anymore?" Zeke asked, once again noticing the grammatical error.

 **Lucy:** Uh...do I have to?

 **Wendy:** Hmmm, I wonder if I eat more…

And with that, the image faded, and MVL temporarily shut down.

"Wait, how come Parallel Me wasn't there?" Alyssa said, noticing that her doppelganger was nowhere to be seen.

"You were probably doing something else." Zeke reasoned. "I mean Natsu, Happy and weren't in this either."

"Besides, could you imagine if you took one of those candies, Alyssa?" Lucy joked. Natsu, on the other hand, started to imagine what would happen if Alyssa took one of those Magic Muscle Candies...and geysers of blood shot out his nose.

"Natsu!" Alyssa yelled out as her boyfriend started to pass out from the extreme loss of blood.

'Why do I get the feeling this thing's gonna be more trouble than it's worth?" Zeke thought to himself as he looked at the MVL.

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's Note 2: And there you have it! The device Morningstar will use to see stuff and react to it has been introduced. And the first thing reacted too is the first chapter of Pokkuti's Magic Muscle webcomic. And don't think I'm insulting this guy because the dude's artwork is phenomenally detailed. I'm just pointing out his grammatical errors in good fun (also I've done the same thing).**

 **And a quick warning before you look up his work on Deviantart, this guy does have art that's on the more...naughty side.**

 **Also, hooray for my first M rated story on the site. And it's not even a lemon (yet...maybe)!**

 **If you guys have anything you want Team Morningstar to react to, just leave a review with your suggestion.**

 **Until then, please remember to read & review. See ya next time!**


End file.
